Another Story
by Harley Quinn 'SS
Summary: En aquel gitano había un atractivo capaz de enloquecer al mas correcto de los hombres, una belleza suficiente para ser el delirio de cualquiera, pero para Febo aquello no era lo único que le atraía de él. No, habían sido aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda los que le atraparon desde el instante en que le vio. [Febo X Esmeralda GB] [GenderBend] [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** El Jorobado de Notre Dame no me pertenece ni a mi ni a nadie que no sea el monstruo de Disney.

 **Avisos necrológicos:** Aquí llega una loca idea mía después de que la idea del GB se metió en mi cabeza y comenzó a hacer mella con mi infancia. Si es que por alguna razón no entiendieron el adelanto de arriba. ESTO ES YAOI NIÑOS Y NIÑAS. Por favor, si lo leen es bajo su riesgo y espero que os guste. Ahora para las chicas, si se que son chicas, que continuaran aqui: El primer capitulo no dice mucho de la pareja, pero como avance la historia tendrá sentido, es mas para presentar a Esmeralda como un chico.

También es una forma de advertir como ira el fic, si bien el resto del fic seguirá el trama de la película no sera por completo igual, tendrá unas pinceladas mías por todos lados, es decir que no sera una copia escrita de la película ni nada así.

Dudo que haya algo mas que decir, preguntas, quejas, algun raro comentario de like o una galleta siempre se agradecen, se escuchan y se comen~ No siempre en ese orden. Es el primer fic largo que publicó y como tal para un capitulo nuevo les pido incentivos dulzuras~ Comenten si les gusta y si veo una respuesta positiva iré subiendo mas y mas, sus comentarios son mi inspiración y gasolina~

Besos.

Harley Quinn~

* * *

 _Another Story_

 **Prologo**

 _1468, Paris – Notre Dame_

La noche había caído alrededor de Notre Dame y en las calles solo podía escucharse un lúgubre silencio, roto por un suave llanto que hacía eco por los callejones y los atajos. En la oscuridad, un niño de no más de cuatro años hacia un esfuerzo no muy efectivo de contener sus lágrimas, a sabiendas de que aquel malvado hombre que se había llevado a sus padres continuaba cerca.

Un viento helado sopló con fuerza, arremetiendo contra él, y le obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo ahogando un sollozo. Vestido como estaba, únicamente con una túnica sin mangas un poco raída que no alcanzaba a cubrirle nada bajo la rodilla, el frio invernal hacia mella de su pequeño cuerpo, que iba adquiriendo un tono azulado que contrastaba con su piel mulata. Tembló, consiente aun en aquella tierna edad de que no tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir la noche.

Observó de nuevo el colgante que su madre le había dado _Sigue esto y estarás a salvo_ eso había dicho pero el colgante no tenía mucho sentido, parecía un raro mapa pero era muy pequeño como para entenderlo.

Dolía pensar que hace tan solo unas pocas horas estaba en su casa, con su madre y su padre, jugando con una pandereta que su madre le había regalado, celebrando su cuarto cumpleaños. Menuda tragedia ¿Por qué aquel malvado juez había escogido justo aquel día para emboscar su casa? Todo había sido tan rápido que no recordaba bien como pudo salir de ahí ileso, solo podía ver a su madre, con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pidiéndole que corriera lo más que pudiera y que no mirase para atrás. El pequeño no miro hacia atrás, nunca lo hizo.

Y ahora por eso, estaba perdido. No sabía dónde estaba o cuantas horas habían pasado ya, solamente podía ser consciente del frio y que ya no sentía sus pies.

Cansado, el niño se dejó caer en una de las callejuelas, sin importarle ya si alguno de esos soldados lo encontrase, talvez ni siquiera lo estuvieran buscando. Aun con las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos y después de intentar cubrir con su túnica sus pies sin mucho éxito, se puso en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza en un intento de entrar en calor. Observando la frívola pared de piedra en frente suyo, entrecerró sus ojos. No sabía que era lo que estaba esperando, pero solo quería que llegara rápido.

Los minutos pasaron, llegó al punto en que no estaba seguro de hace cuanto estaba en esa posición, cuando de repente, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos iban a cerrarse finalmente, algo extraño entro en su campo visual. Sus ojos, debido al cansancio, al principio solo pudieron ver una deforme mancha blanca y naranja.

― ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Tardo en reconocer una voz masculina proviniendo de esa mancha, la cual iba adquiriendo la forma de un extraño felino. ― Vamos pequeña, reacciona.

Más consciente de su situación el niño retrocedió rápidamente, casi por instinto, al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, terminando apegado al muro de piedra donde se había apoyado.

― Esta bien, está bien. No me acercare mucho, solo quiero ver si está bien.

Sosteniendo la marioneta de un gato blanco y naranja, frente a él estaba un muchacho mayor, tal vez de unos quince años o más. Ojos negros y una piel parecida a la suya, largo cabello azabache y un aro dorado adornando su oreja izquierda. El vestía como sus padres, ropas de gitanos.

El muchacho, Coplin, por su parte no sabía muy bien que hacer, en una de sus escapadas nocturnas por la ciudad había tropezado con lo que parecía una niña pequeña y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. El instinto moral gritaba que debía dejar de jugar con marionetas y llevar a la niña a algún lugar seguro pero la paranoia era más grande, podía ser una trampa del juez Frollo. No pregunten como se llegaba a esa conclusión, en esos días todo era posible.

― ¿Te perdiste? ― Continuó hablando el muchacho, llamando la atención del niño que hasta ese momento se mantenía observando sus ropas, ondeó la marioneta varias veces. El niño no lograba dejar de mirarla ― Mira linda, si no me respondes no puedo ayudarte.

Era verdad, necesitaba respuestas, no podía llevar a un niño cualquiera a la Corte de los Milagros, podrían estar vigilando y luego le seguirían hasta ahí, ya había pasado varias veces. Los niños no mienten, es una verdad que se sabe desde siempre, asi que solo necesitaba una palabra de confirmación de aquella pequeña para poder complacer a sus instintos morales.

Por su parte, el pequeño tampoco respondió a aquello, comenzaba a preguntarse si deseaba ser socorrido en lugar de quedarse ahí y terminar de congelarse. Menuda realidad, donde un niño era consciente de la presencia de la muerte y se resignaba a no volver a ver a sus padres… Un momento ¿El extraño le había dicho linda?

― Soy niño ― Murmuro por reflejo, ningún niño consentiría ser llamado niña sin dar reclamo y él no era la excepción ― Soy un niño ¿Qué no ves? ― Frunció el ceño, señalando su cabello corto ¿Cómo es posible que le confundieran con una niña? Eso era insultante.

Coplin le observó sorprendido, ahora que se fijaba bien era cierto, "la niña" era un crio y ahora era un crio enojado. No había sido su culpa, los rasgos del niño eran algo femeninos, su cabello no era tan corto como el pequeño señalaba y si era sincero la única razón por la que creía que era un niño era por su voz.

― Bien, bien, disculpa…― Alejó la marioneta del pequeño y se sentó a su lado, quitándose su capa y cubriendo al pequeño con ella ― Te congelaras… ―Dijo a modo de explicación debido a la mirada confundida que le daba el menor― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Silencio ¿Cómo responder a ello? Ni siquiera él sabía dónde estarían sus padres en ese momento, la verdad es que no quería pensar en ello.

Con timidez saco el colgante que había guardado antes de caer rendido, esperando que el sujeto no lo tomara como una broma o algo por el estilo. Había entrado en calor rápidamente gracias a ese hombre, parecía amable y dispuesto a ayudarle, además que tenía una marioneta. Nadie que tenga una marioneta puede ser malo.

Se lo entregó y apenas Coplin vio el medallón lo tomó en brazos y le sonrió de forma tranquilizante, ahogando la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Ese colgante era una llave para los gitanos que necesitaran cobijo en la corte de los milagros, se había creado un par de años después de que Frollo consiguiera su puesto, si tenías ese colgante solo significaba una cosa y siendo un niño quien lo tenía solo lograba hacerle maldecir contra el juez.

El niño había perdido a su familia ¿A eso había llegado aquel monstruo? ¿Dejar niños sin padres ni hogar? Ese maldito hipócrita llegaba cada vez más lejos y la impotencia entre su pueblo era cada vez más grande. Su mirada pasó hacia el pequeño, sintiendo un gran instinto de protección hacia él, no dejaría que se quedara sin un hogar, aun si él mismo tendría que cuidarlo como a un padre, o de forma más realista como a un hermano menor.

― Ven aquí, te pondré a salvo.

El pequeño no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, rápidamente se abrazó al mayor aun considerando seriamente el confiar en aquel chico. No tardó mucho en decidir hacerlo, después de todo nadie que tuviera marionetas o algún juguete podría ser malo.

― Me llamo Coplin ―Dijo el joven interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, en un susurro bajo mientras caminaban por las calles de Notre Dame. Los ojos verdes del pequeño se encontraron con los del más alto, con una mirada llena de curiosidad ladeó su cabeza como si le preguntara la razón de sus palabras ― Me presento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

El niño desvió su mirada un instante antes de contestar.

― Emerald ―Dijo volviendo su mirada a Coplin mientras que una pequeña, diminuta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

― Bien, desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ― Dijo el mayor, correspondiendo a la sonrisa del niño. ― Es una promesa Emerald.


End file.
